With the development of modern technology, portable electronic products have been widely spread, such as smart mobile phone, notebook computer, and tablet; meanwhile, these portable electronic products also became thinner and lighter to go with the tide. In the upstream industry of electronics industry, semiconductor industry has made a great contribution to the development thereof. In addition to the electronics industry, there are many industries that have high correlation with semiconductor industry, such as solar power industry, LED industry, and biotechnology industry.
In semiconductor process, the yield of wafers dominates the quality of semiconductor products; therefore, various academics and researchers have invested large sums of time and resources to investigate the manufacturing process and the material of the wafer. Moreover, no matter what kinds of the wafer is, there are many processes needed to be performed before obtaining actual products, such as wafer cutting, wafer etching, surface processing, IC packaging, and IC testing.
However, stress concentration is easily produced on the wafer (especially at the region of material defects) during the processes mentioned above. Currently, semiconductor wafers are brittle materials, such as silicon wafer; therefore, stress concentration will cause the wafer to crack and fracture.